nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightlock
Nightlock is the first interactive fanfiction/game developed by Violet. Please write a review. WARNING: This may induce laughing/sadness/random feelings! ENJOY 8D! ---- Richtofen grabbed the flask, thinking of Lilith. "I vreally zhouldn't." he grumbed, and then quickly grabbed the jar of animal fur. "Vorget it. She's gone. I vill do vhataver I vant!" he declared, and mixed it into the chemical. It decintegrated upon touch of the substance. Richtofen shook it up with a grin, then dropped it on the floor. A puff of ghastly purple smoke swirled onto the ground, growing larger with flickering green flames. "EEK!" he jumped up onto the table, trying to frantically blow it away. "Doc?" Dempsey asked, then saw the immense terror. "Oh my god! Takeo! Nikolai!" Dempsey yelled, and turned and bolted. "Dempshey, vait!" Richtofen hissed, then tried to jump off, then released he had just went headfirst into an unoxygenated area. "Crap...need...air!" He frantically flailed and scrambled on the ground, until the warp panel hit, flying him right into the center of the fuming room. The geman clutched his throat, pain welling in it. He dizzily closed his eyes, collapsing. Dempsey and the others ran into the room, only to trip next to Doc, smell the sweet scent of...wait. Roses? Takeo was the first to faint, tumbling onto the ground. Nikolai fell next to him with an "OOMPH." And Dempsey resisted, curling on the ground and breathing through his shirt. But the pain rose in his throat, and he gagged for air. The smell of flowers heavenly roused him into a nice gentle sleep. .::. Richtofen blinked. He ruffled from underneath a pile of clothes. Slowly rising up, he noticed everything was....well...bigger. Bigger than him, at least. The flames were gone. The room didn't look burnt. No more creepy perfume smells. He quietly pulled his way from out under everything. "Zis is a hallucination. I need to vrite zis down." He walked slowly across the room, then tumbled down a short staircase, and right onto a mirror... Looking down, he didn't see a man. He saw a pink nose, black-and-white fur, brown paws and legs, and gentle emerald eyes. He flicked his tail, then screamed. Richtofen had turned into a cat. .::. Dempsey heard a shriek and jumped to his paws, scrambling over. He looked around himself, and then saw a black-and-white cat sobbing near a mirror. Puzzled, Dempsey padded over. "What's wrong...er..cat?" he mewed, then put a paw over his mouth. A paw? A mew!? He was a feline. Maybe he'd attract more ladies this way! He purred. "Vhat!? Dempshey, is zat you!?" Richtofen's voice said from somewhere close. The cat, twice as small as Dempsey was, looked up with teary eyes. "Richtofen?" Dempsey called, looking away, flattening his dark brown ears. His honey golden fur rippled in surprise. He heard paw steps, Nikolai's bumbling, and turned. A white cat with pale blue eyes, Nikolai's color, padded over, humming drunkly. "Hi kitties. I could just squeeze you to death, like I almost had done to 4th wife." he mewed. "Nikolai!?" Dempsey and the black-and-white cat hissed in unison. The smaller cat glared at Dempsey, his familiar emerald eyes flicking side to side. "Vell, you vreally zink I'm not zat recognizable, zen ha, you're very shtupid, Dempshey." the cat mewed, laughing his tail off and falling backwards. Nikolai turned and looked in the mirror. "Ohmyvodka, ImmacatDempsey!" he blurted out, then fell to the ground, laughing next to Richtofen. Dempsey flattened his ears. "Very funny, Richtofen, but at least I'm not a pipsqueak" he snapped, tucking his tail between his legs, unsheathing his claws. They were medium in length, not very sharp. Takeo prowled over, his silver-and-black fur rippling with muscles, shoulders and paws tense, brown eyes gleaming. "Well, we're all cats." he meowed. "What do we do now?" Richtofen jumped to his paws. "Vell, ve better go zee if zhere are zombies nearby and think of some defenses." ---- Click here if they look for zombies. Click here if they go exploring.